Born Under a Bad Sign
by insane panda hero
Summary: Él nació como el segundo hijo de la familia zoldyck. Las tragedias estaban destinadas a ocurrir [OC, pre-canon y canon]


_hola a todos! la idea de esta historia me vino a la mente y tuve que escribirla, realmente no tengo muy claro de a dónde se dirigirá ni que ocurrirá, pero por ahora os dejaré el primer capítulo para que opineis._

* * *

Su primer recuerdo es la oscuridad.

" _son hermosos, oh querido, míralos"_

Alguien está llorando, una mujer.

" _¿han decidido sus nombres?"_

Hay un sonido de pasos, su cuerpo es levantado y envuelto en una cálida manta. Por un momento se siente confundida y expectante. Ella se esfuerza por abrir los ojos, su cuerpo se estremece y sus miembros luchan por salir del confinamiento. Quiere gritar, quiere que alguien le explique que estaba ocurriendo. Pero no hay esa oportunidad; unos brazos la rodean y el mundo se vuelve más difuso.

Ella se relaja.

" _el mayor Illumi, el menor Allumi"_

Un hombre habla y ella siente que ha oído esa voz antes.

Un recuerdo lejano y distante; un recuerdo de otra vida.

* * *

Allumi zoldyck nació como el segundo hijo de silva y kikyo zoldyck.

Pero él recuerda que fue mucho más.

Aunque no es hasta los tres años cuando recuerda el _'que'_

* * *

Sentado en la rama más alta de uno de los tantos árboles que rodean la propiedad zoldyck, Allumi medita sobre él y _ella._

No hay duda de que él es Allumi, eso es innegable. Pero el problema radica en que si bien es cierto que él es Allumi, en algún momento del pasado fue otra cosa. El cómo dejó de ser _eso_ y pasó a ser él es todo un misterio. Allumi no recuerda mucho de aquello y tampoco hace mucho esfuerzo por recordar.

¿Qué sentido tendría?

* * *

Allumi no recuerda que fue en su vida anterior. Era algo relacionado con libros y computadoras. Siente que _ella_ estuvo feliz con eso, con esa monótona calma.

En esa vida él no tiene ese privilegio.

Nacer en una familia de asesinos es como tirar una moneda al aire y esperar que siempre caiga por el lado correcto. Hay días en los que Allumi cree que su cuerpo se romperá en mil pedazos. Lo hace, de hecho. Los huesos de sus brazos y piernas se rompen, y con la misma facilidad se sanan, solo para ser rotos días después.

El dolor empieza a ser tan conocido, tan familiar, que allumi empieza a olvidar cual es la diferencia entre sentirlo y no.

Los venenos mezclados en sus comidas inhiben su paladar. El veneno empieza a saber normal, y la comida normal se siente como ceniza en su boca. Allumi se pregunta cómo era que su cuerpo podía resistir tanto, ¿su cuerpo anterior hubiera sobrevivido a eso? seguramente no. Allumi sabe a ciencia cierta que _ella_ hubiera preferido cortarse el cuello antes que sufrir tanto.

Pero allumi no puede evitar pensar que esta es su normalidad.

Una normalidad teñido de rojo y escrita en negro.

* * *

Allumi es un niño tranquilo, abstraído, pragmático y con cierta tendencia a hacer las cosas a su manera.

Por eso su primer asesinato termina con veinte muertos.

Tiene cinco años y su objetivo es un hombre de negocios famoso por hacer fiestas poco convencionales en su gran mansión a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo. Su cliente en un hombre cuya hija fue a una de esas fiestas y volvió con la ropa hecha jirones y un bebe en su barriga.

Allumi recuerda poco o nada de esa noche.

Su abuelo, en cambio, lo mira a veces con el rostro ilegible y los hombros encorvados, casi como si estuviera esperando una tragedia.

* * *

A partir de un punto, Allumi deja de contar sus asesinatos. El número cincuenta y seis es igual que el número setenta y dos.

Su madre llora de felicidad por ello.

"Tal vez deberíamos haberte llamado kill" ella bromea, sus labios formando una sonrisa y sus manos acariciando su cabello con condescendencia. "¡oh! Es un nombre perfecto, creo que deberé ponérselo a tu próximo hermano"

"Por supuesto, madre" él responde

Allumi no le interesa mucho nada de lo que su madre le dice, pero es bueno tenerla feliz, sobre todo considerando la prominente barriga que se esconde debajo de su vestido.

* * *

No es un secreto que a Allumi no le gusten los niños. Mucho menos niños a los que no va a poder matar. Pero como muchas cosas en su vida; no tiene elección.

Un mayordomo lo conduce hasta la habitación de su madre. Su familia se encuentra reunida en torno a la cama y Allumi puede ver el bulto que su madre sostiene en brazos.

"allu, acercate, ven a conocer a tu hermano pequeño."

Allumi obedece. El término 'hermano pequeño' suena ajeno en sus oídos y trae consigo una connotación que le produce escalofríos.

"milluki, conoce a tu otro hermano mayor, allumi"

Su madre le enseña el bulto y allumi parpadea.

Dos. Tres. Cuatro veces.

"¿son todos los bebés así de pequeños?" pregunta antes de pensarlo

Su madre se ve sorprendida por un momento antes de intercambiar una mirada con su padre que había estado observando a su hijo mayor con ojos penetrantes.

"lo son. Son pequeños y débiles, por eso es el deber de los hermanos mayores proteger a los más pequeños, para que estos puedan crecer y convertirse en seres fuertes."

La explicación de su padre resuena en su cabeza, allumi solo asiente todavía con los ojos fijos en la cosa pequeña y rosada que es su hermano.

"sereis buenos hermanos mayores ¿verdad illumi, allumi?" su madre pregunta con voz cantarina

Allumi parpadea. Por un momento piensa en todas las formas y maneras en las que podría destruir ese pequeño cuerpo. Y no es algo malo. No cuando se le ha dicho que lo primero que debe hacer al conocer a alguien es preguntarse si debe matarlo o no.

Pero ese es Milluki, su 'hermano pequeño', y según las propias reglas de su familia, los zoldyck no pueden matarse entre ellos.

Allumi escucha a su gemelo responder y él solo puede asentir con una sonrisa vacía sin comprender muy bien qué es lo que su madre le está pidiendo.

"Por supuesto, madre"

* * *

Allumi tiene cinco años cuando su primer hermano menor nace. Es una cosa linda, redonda, pequeña y rosada. Pero para allumi, que lo único que sabe hacer es destruir y arrebatar, es una anomalía. Sin embargo, la familia es familia.

Y proteger no significa lo mismo que querer.

* * *

"mi dulce Allumi, eres tan lindo" a su madre le gusta alabarlo "tu cabello ha crecido mucho, ¿no quieres cortarlo? Tu hermano lo mantiene corto, pese a que su madre le dijo que se lo dejara crecer…"

Hay una opresión en su cabeza y las uñas de su madre se clavan en su cuero cabelludo. Allumi no muestra signos incomodidad, al contrario, sonríe y mansamente agacha la cabeza.

"dijo que su cabello se interponía en su visión" continúa su madre con un tono irritado y tira de sus mechones largos

"eso es bueno madre" comenta allumi cerrando sus ojos "la vanidad puede ser un obstáculo. En mi caso, mi cabello me recuerda al tuyo"

Su madre chilla y sus manos se relajan.

"buen chico allumi, eres un buen chico…"

* * *

Es sabido entre todos los que habitan los territorios de la familia zoldyck que el segundo hijo mayor, el gemelo pequeño, es el más peligroso entre todos.

Él primogénito se mueve por reglas y normas, ejecutando cada orden sin error, y rigiéndose por una absoluta lealtad al nombre familiar.

El tercer hijo es movido por un apego infantil y una devoción que lo lleva a hacer cualquier cosa a cambio de aprobación.

Pero el segundo hijo, el que sonríe más que el primero y se queja menos que el tercero, se mueve a su propio compas.

Nunca siguiendo ninguna orden al pie de la letra pero tampoco descarriándose lo suficiente como para necesitar ser castigado. Guiado por su propio interés y una curiosidad enfermiza, el segundo hijo era capaz de masacrar a todo un cuerpo de mayordomos solo para ver la diferencia entre los colores de la sangre.

Allumi zoldyck es un monstruo y lo peor es que él no lo sabe.

* * *

"padre, voy a aprender nen"

Allumi pronuncia esta frase a los nueve años.

Su padre lo mira largamente y tras un momento de silencio suspira y se reclina en sus mullidos cojines que forman su 'torno'.

"debería preguntarte dónde has oído hablar de eso, pero en tu caso omitiré esa pregunta e iré directo al grano; ¿por qué quieres aprender nen?"

"parece interesante" allumi responde.

A su lado, su hermano gemelo lo mira de reojo y su abuelo se ríe entre dientes escondido entre las sombras de la habitación.

"allumi" su padre comienza con el mismo tono que alguien utiliza para controlar a un animal, hay calma, y bastante exasperación "Illumi y tu no comenzareis nen hasta los diez años, no os hace falta todavía y el entrenamiento debe ser supervisado continuamente"

"padre, parece que me has malentendido; no estoy pidiendo tu permiso, te estoy dando a conocer mis intenciones. Voy a aprender nen"

"allumi" la voz de su hermano suena helada y distante y allumi sabe que su gemelo no tolerara ninguna falta de respeto más.

La mirada de su padre se encuentra con la de él y durante varios largos segundos se miran. Una tos de su abuelo rompe el tenso silencio.

"los niños crecen rápido estos días" dice saliendo de entre unos pilares y mira a su hijo "ya sabes como es este silva, es mejor que lo permitas mientras todavía lo puedas controlar"

Allumi inclina la cabeza a un lado y repite las palabras de su abuelo en su cabeza. Sabe que son referidas a él pero realmente no puede dar con el significado detrás de ellas. Tampoco importa mucho, porque en ese momento su padre levanta la mirada y asiente con un aire de resignación poco habitual en él.

"de acuerdo, adelantare vuestro entrenamiento un año, pero lo haréis bajo mis condiciones ¿queda claro?"

Allumi sonríe, lenta y despiadadamente, como el depredador que le han enseñado a ser.

"Por supuesto, padre"

* * *

Allumi aprende nen en un periodo de dos años. No tiene prisa y está demasiado entretenido con ese entrenamiento como para apresurarlo.

En una sorpresa y a la vez no cuando allumi resulta ser un especializador, el primero en muchos años. Su hermano es rápido en incorporar su habilidad nen a su estilo de lucha, él en cambio, se toma su tiempo averiguando qué habilidad crear.

"eres un asesino" le dice su abuelo un día "deberías idear una habilidad que te ayude con tu trabajo"

Entonces allumi hace justamente lo contrario.

* * *

Allumi tiene doce años cuando su madre le regala un juego. Un juego de usuarios nen para usuarios nen

"lo adquirí hace dos años, pero espere el momento adecuado" su madre le explica "tu hermano no tiene mucho interés en otra cosa que no sea el trabajo y milluki es demasiado pequeño, pero a ti te encantan estas cosas ¿verdad mi dulce hijo?"

Allumi asiente y lee el título de la caja que está pintado con unas llamativas letras verdes.

"¿greed…island?"

Ha oído hablar de eso por milluki. Hace dos años su hermano hizo una rabieta por ese juego que terminó con su padre castigándolo en la sala de confinamiento.

"así es. Es un juego en el que puedes perder la vida" su madre hace un grito ahogado y su visor eléctrico parpadea "tan mayor…te has convertido en un magnífico asesino…"

Allumi cree que un juego donde tiene probabilidades de morir es un gran regalo de cumpleaños.

Pasan dos años enteros antes de que allumi regrese del mundo virtual.

Su cuerpo ha cambiado, su pelo ha crecido y sus ojos se han vuelto aún más fríos. Su familia está encantada.

* * *

Allumi conoce a uno de sus nuevos hermanos dos semanas después de regresar de greed island. Casi como si fuera una ocurrencia tardía se acuerda de que su madre había estado embarazada cuando se había ido. Allumi no está para nada avergonzado de haberse olvidado por completo de esa información, él tiende a no prestarle atención a su entorno y a ignorar cualquier cosa que no le parezca interesante.

El nuevo zoldyck se parece tanto a su padre que allumi lo observa dos segundos más de lo que observa a otras personas. Su blanco pelo de aspecto esponjoso y sus claros ojos azules parecen brillar incluso bajo la tenue luz del pasillo. El mayordomo que lo acompaña se estremece y hace una profunda reverencia.

"mis disculpas, maestro allumi, no sabía que había regresado"

Allumi ignora al mayordomo y prosigue su camino. El niño lo sigue con la mirada y hay cierta aprensión en su lenguaje físico.

Allumi se encoge de hombros mentalmente.

No podía importarle menos.

* * *

Allumi no conoce a alluka hasta tres meses después.

En obvio que el niño no tiene madera de asesino. Allumi podría incluso sentir lástima por él si realmente lo quisiera.

* * *

En su vida allumi solo ha estado dos veces a punto de morir.

Uno de ellas al ingerir _partymita,_ uno de los venenos más potentes del mundo.

Y la otra vez, cuando luchó contra cinco cazadores de listas negras.

De su primera experiencia allumi solo mira al cielo con ojos soñadores, recordando el dolor abrasador y los colores brillantes que invadieron su cabeza durante diez días.

De su segunda experiencia…bueno, él se estremece de placer y sonríe.

"fue el paraíso" dice y sus ojos exhiben una emoción latente, una chispa que está esperado encender.

Locura.

* * *

"¡mataré a ese mocoso! allu-nii, ¿has visto al mocoso?"

Allumi ha sentido la presencia de su hermano mucho antes de que interrumpiera en la biblioteca. Con parsimonia cambia de página y hunde su espalda en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

"¿killua otra vez?" pregunta por educación; hace mucho que perdió el interés en las discusiones de sus hermanos.

"si! ¡Ese mocoso…!" milluki respira agitadamente "robó todas mis golosinas y las escondió, cuando lo atrape le voy a dar el castigo de su vida"

Allumi sabe que es imposible para milluki capturar a killua. El niño era un genio en el sigilo y contaba con un peso y una agilidad que milluki claramente no disponía. Pero ¿quién era él para matar sus pequeñas fantasías?

Al oír la puerta cerrarse allumi desvía sus ojos hacia uno de los rincones de las estanterías, pasa una página de su libro y parpadea lentamente.

"killua, no traigas comida a la biblioteca"

Hay un momento de silencio y un segundo después el niño emerge de entre los libros. Allumi ignora las líneas tensas de sus piernas y brazos e ignora el latido ligeramente apresurado de su corazón.

Su hermano no se mueve del sitio y allumi finalmente levanta la cabeza y lo mira.

"¿quieres algo killua?"

El niño niega rápidamente con la cabeza y se apresura en salir.

Allumi ladea la cabeza en confusión y finalmente retoma su lectura.

* * *

Allumi no tiene un hermano menor favorito. Él no es como illumi, quien muestra una innegable predilección por killua. Tampoco es como milluki, quien solo se relaciona con personas hechas en 2D. Pero con el nacimiento de su último hermano menor, es natural que la vista de allumi se asiente sobre el nuevo individuo.

Incluso si es solo para asegurarse de que no es una decepción.

* * *

"¿puedo diseccionarlo?"

Es la respuesta de allumi ante el poder de alluka. Su gemelo, su padre, su madre e incluso milluki no muestran reacción en lo absoluto.

Killua por otra parte…

Allumi atrapa sin mirar el dardo disparado hacia su cabeza. Se da la vuelta y casi suspira ante la forma tan abierta en la que el niño lo está desafiando. Pero…

"esos son unos buenos ojos" comenta con una media sonrisa.

Su hermano pequeño frunce aun más el ceño y sus pupilas se dilatan hasta convertirse en rendijas.

"killua, basta" su padre interviene y el niño tarda unos momentos más en recobrar la calma. "tú también allumi"

"por supuesto padre, killua sabe que era una broma" allumi mira a sus padres con una sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos, hay un frio calculador en sus palabras y la sala de pronto se sume en el silencio "después de todo, está prohibido matar a la familia _¿verdad?_ "

* * *

allumi no permite que sus padres se deshagan de alluka. No por ninguna porquería sentimentalista ni por alguna moral oculta.

El simplemente escoge el lado que menos posibilidades tiene.

Es mucho más interesante y divertido de esa forma.

* * *

"he oído que harás el examen de cazador"

Allumi detiene su lluvia de balas el tiempo suficiente para mirar a su gemelo.

"padre te envía" allumi deduce y vuelve la vista hacia los árboles que se extienden debajo de ellos subiendo por los pies del acantilado.

Aprieta el gatillo de su rifle y los dos escuchan la maldición de milluki y la risa poco disimulada de killua.

Illumi no dice nada. Allumi conoce demasiado bien a su hermano como para saber lo que este está pensando.

"déjame adivinar; estoy abandonando mis deberes como asesino ¿cierto?"

"no has hecho ningún trabajo en varios meses" illumi le recuerda siguiendo sin pestañear las formas de sus hermanos que se mueven entre la arbolada.

"son aburridos" comenta disparando otra vez acertando esta vez en killua

"no trabajamos por diversión"

Allumi ya ha oído esa frase muchas veces como para preocuparse en contestar. Su hermano suspira y lo mira de reojo.

"puedes hacer el examen de cazador si quieres, pero deberás hacer tres trabajos como mínimo antes"

Allumi vuelve a disparar y milluki grita algo, posiblemente algún insulto.

"si haces eso, peleare contigo"

Allumi detiene su dedo sobre el gatillo y se gira hacia su hermano.

Él recuerda.

La adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, la sangre bombeando a través de sus venas, sus pupilas dilatadas, el sabor metálico en su boca que le recuerda que todavía es mortal pese a su monstruosa naturalidad…

Una sonrisa se extiende a través de sus labios, sus ojos brillan con una extraña alegría maniática.

Una pelea con illumi es cien veces mejor que cualquier examen o trabajo.

"trato" y dispara dos veces seguidas sin mirar al objetivo.

Milluki y killua salen media hora después con la ropa manchada de pintura.

Para ellos, allumi esta de un inexplicable buen humor.

* * *

 _me alimento de opiniones, así que no me dejéis morir! ;)_


End file.
